You taught me to live
by Luthi585
Summary: Is very difficult to forget the day when a loved one dies, especially if he is a part of your family, especially if he is your father. ºoneshotº R&R.


Another oneshot from Luthien lol, I just love writing one shots -… em… this one is really sad but at the same time happy… I hope you like it…

* * *

**Elysia's POV**

I still remember that day, I was only 4 years old but I remember it, after all, is a very difficult thing to forget the day when a loved one dies, especially if he is a part of your family, especially if he is your father.

I remember I saw a lot of people. A part of them were dressed in black. I could recognize some faces from the crowd. The other part were all dressed in blue, a sort of uniform that now I know it's the one that the military people wear. My father was a part of the military, so some of them were his friends, but I didn't recognize any of them, or maybe I was too scared with all the weird looks they were sending me.

I remember when some men started burying dad's coffin; I told mom that I didn't want that, that dad would be sad if he couldn't finish the work that he had to do. My mom only said my name and hugged me, at that time I didn't really understand some feelings that the adults had, but I definitely knew that my mom was sad when I felt a tear make touch with my arm.

I remember too that, after we returned home, I asked mom when was daddy going to come back, and how was he going to get out of where they buried him. My mom gently took me in her arms and tried to explain to me what had happened. She told me that dad had gone far away, and that I wasn't able to see him again, but that he loved me and that he'll always be on my heart and on my mind.

I was a little kid, I loved my father, and I didn't know what death was, so I said what I felt at that moment, I never thought that those words would cause so much pain to my mom…"But… I want to see him again"…

There had passed 10 years since that… and here I find myself thinking about my father again, and that dreadful day… but I guess that some things never change, and definitely, the love I have for my father hasn't changed at all, even after the time and distance.

After my father died, my mom used to tell me that I could write him letters, and that, somehow, we'll get to read them. I still have all the letters that I wrote. And I know that he was able to see them, all the way from heaven… When I find myself missing him, or thinking about him I always write letters, I guess it has become a habit…

_Dear Dad:_

_Hi again, after all this years I don't get tired of writing you letters. I know that you read them all, you always worried so much about me, and you always wanted to know what I felt… you were such a great father._

_Guess what? I'm fourteen now, yeah, I know that you didn't forget my birthday… it was yesterday. Did you enjoy the party? I know you were there, beside me, all the time. You always put all the work aside to be there on my parties. Finally you got to meet my new friends! What do you think of them?... they're all great people, they are always there when I need them, just like you did… but no one can replace you dad, you are like my best friend! And I'm so happy to know that I can count on you whenever I need it… back to the party issue…they all treated me so well! And they gave me a lot of presents!... I still have that white teddy bear that you gave me on my fourth birthday, do you remember it?... Anyway, I had a great time at the party…_

_I know that I always say this in all the letters I write to you, but… I miss you. There had been some times when I would like you to be here and we could just play together till we don't have energy to do it anymore. You know, I still have a bunch of the pictures you took of me when I was little…_

_You have taught me a lot of things, I know that is sounds absurd, but it's true! You have taught me to believe… to believe in eternal love. You have taught me to smile… even if I don't have a reason to. You have taught me to live… even if you're dead. _

_I'm not scared of death; I don't know why a lot of people are scared of it… Dad, I wait for the day when we can be together, the three of us again, playing till we don't have the energy to do it anymore… that would be my paradise… you, mom and me together… forever._

_With all my love, _

_Elysia_

As I signed the letter with my name, I felt a tickling feeling on my nose and I was momentarily blind by something white… I took it off with my hand and I saw it… I knew it instantly, he had already read it… he was such an awesome father, there's no doubt of it… no… he definitely **is** an awesome father.

I got up from my chair, taking with me the letter and the confirmation of my father that he had already read the letter, and as I was about to turn on my heels to leave the room, I saw a picture of my father and me. I was about 3 years old, I was wearing such a beautiful dress, I remember that my mom told me once that my father loved that dress… I was smiling as my father was hugged me so lovingly, a huge grin on his face too… the only thing I could do was smile when I saw the picture. I put the new present from my father on top of it and I turned on my heels. As I was about to go out of my room, I turned to look at my desk.

There is was… the picture of my father and me and on top of it, a beautiful white feather, both illuminated by a sunray that was creeping through the shut curtains.

"Someday… we'll be together forever", I said as a natural smile played on my lips and a single tear fell.

The End.

* * *

And… that was it… yep… it was sad… yesterday I watched the chapter "Farewell ceremony" and I cried a lot, so this story just popped into my mind… I hope you have liked it… I did… a lot… but anyway…

REVIEW!


End file.
